youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's music-spoof of "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" Silly Songs with Jerry from The End of Silliness? & Jerry and the Rumor Changeling. Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Penguin Owner * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Cat Owner * Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Percy Pea as Bear Owner * Gunter (Adventure Time) as Penguin * Figaro (Pinocchio) as Cat * Bear (Balto) as Bear * Molt (A Bug's Life), Mr. Jinks, Pixie and Dixie (Pixie and Dixie) as Frankencelery and The Scallions as Quartet Singers Lyrics * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks), and Molt (A Bug's Life): Hm, hm, hm, hm. There lived a man so long ago his memory's but faint. Was not admired. Did not inspire like president, or saint. Yet people came from far and near with their afflicted pets. For a special cure, they knew for sure, wouldn't come from other vets. Woooah-ooh... * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): This is a song, for your poor sick penguin. He has a fever and his toes are blue. But if I sing to your poor sick penguin, he will feel better, in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo.Ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de-doo! * (Gunter spits out thermometer) * Alex (Madagascar): (to Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) He's gone a little loopy, in case you hadn't heard. Here's a couple penicilin for your sickly, arctic bird. * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks), and Molt (A Bug's Life): Mm, mm, mmmmmm... No sceptic could explain just how, nor could one oft rebut, the wondrous deeds that went on in that little alpine hut. Some would stand in silence while some just scratched their scalps. For the curious ways of the yodeling veterinarian of the alps. Woooahh-ooh... * Alex (Madagascar): Good news on the penguin, doc! He's up and kicking. * Figaro (Pinocchio): Meow. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): This is a song, for your pregnant kitty. She's looking nauseous and a week past due, but if I sing to your pregnant kitty, she will feel better in a day or two.'' ''Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-ye-dee yodel-eee-ooo.Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-aye-hoo. Yada-yada yada-yada ya-ga-doo! * Figaro (Pinocchio): Hiss! * Alex (Madagascar): (to Tom (Tom and Jerry) Jump in your car, dive into the city, buy a jug of milk for your nauseated kitty. (hands Tom a coupon for milk) * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks), and Molt (A Bug's Life): The practice grew, their profits flew until one fateful day, when the nurse who did assist the doc asked for a raise in pay. The doctor pondered this a while, sat back and scratched his scalp. Then said: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): No way, Hose! * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks), and Molt (A Bug's Life): To the nurse of the yodeling veterinarian of the alps. Woooah-ohh... * Alex (Madagascar): Good news on the kitty, doc. She's feeling great. Six kittens, named one after you. * Bear (Balto): Rawr! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): This is a song, for your bear-trapped teddy. He looks uncomfy, think I'd be too. But if I sing to your bear-trapped teddy, he will feel better in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee o-layhee oly-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yaba-daba daba-doo! * Bear (Balto): Rawr! Rawr-ah-ar-ah. * Alex (Madagascar): Oh yeah. That'll work. He's good. * Bear (Balto): (Roaring continually through backround) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo! No, wait! This should work! Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo yodel-leh-hoo! Ooo! Yodel-hoo! * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks), and Molt (A Bug's Life): Mm, mm, mm, mmm... Now the moral of our story, it's the point we hope we've made: When you go a little loopy better keep your nurse well paid! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): (being chased by Grizzly Bear (from Balto) Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo! Yodel odle odle aye de aye de ooo-ooo-ooo! * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks), and Molt (A Bug's Life): Wooah! Some would stand in silence, while some just scratched their scalps, for the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): (still running from Grizzly Bear (from Balto) Yodel-hoo! Movie Used: * VeggieTales: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Merry Madagascar (2009) * Madly Madagascar (2013) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan lsland (1998) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) * Oliver & Company (1988) * Adventure Time (2010) * Pinocchio (1940) * Balto (1995) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks (1958) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:VeggieTales Category:Musics-Spoofs